disneyzombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Kidencore/RelationshipsPagesTerms
=Relationship Pages *Relationship pages should only be created when the characters decide to date on the show. Pages should NOT be created ahead of time for couples that we know will be together. *Relationship should only be in the title if they have dated. **Ex: Charater A and Character B have dated, so they would have a relationship page. But Character A and Character C did not have an official relationship, so they would have a friendship page. *The male name should always come first in title of the page. **Ex: Male A-Female A Relationship, not Female A-Male A Relationship. **The female name should only come first if they had a relationship with a recurring character. In that situation, the main character's name should be first. ***Ex: Main Female A-Recurring Male A Relationship *All pages should get the "Relationships" and "Interactions" category. **Note: The "Relationships" category is now JUST FOR RELATIONSHIP PAGES. *If they have dated, but were friends before or after their break up, then the page should have the "Friendships" category as well.. *For every following Movies they have been a couple/friends in should be a category. **Ex: Male A-Female A were a couple in Movie 1 and 2, but they were also friends in Movies 5, 6, and 7. They would get the categories 3, 4, 5, 6, and 7. *Pictures of the couple should be in a Slideshow format, not a gallery. There can be pictures in the articles. Friendship Page *All pages should get the "Friendship" and "Interactions" categories. **Note: The "Relationships" category is now JUST FOR RELATIONSHIP PAGES. *Friendship pages should be between main characters only. (With the exception of major recurring characters). *It does not matter if the male or female name is first in the title. *Every season they have been friends in should be a category. *The "Intimacy Level" of the infobox should include everything the relationship has gone through. **Ex: Male A and Female A have been in a band together, have been friends, and Male A has had a crush on Female A. Their intimacy level would be bandmates, friends, and unrequited crush (on Male A's part) *"Friendship Status" should be their current status as friends. **Ex: Male A's and Male B's friendship status would be "Ex-Friends", or "Ex-Best Friends" if the friendship is broken. *If a pair of friends begin to date, then their page would become a relationship page. *If they have kissed, but not been in a relationship, it should be noted in the Intimacy Level. *Pictures should be in a Slideshow format, not a gallery. There can be pictures in the articles. Conflict Page *All pages should get the "Conflicts" and "Interactions" categories. **Note: The "Relationships" category is now JUST FOR RELATIONSHIP PAGES. *Conflict pages should be between main characters only. *It does not matter if the male or female name is first in the title. *Every season they have been rivals in should be a category. *"Conflict Status" should be their current status as rivals. **Ex: Female C and Female D are currently seem like they ended their conflict it would Ex rivals, acquaintacies, bandmates. *Pictures should be in a Slideshow format, not a gallery. There can be pictures in the articles. Sibling Pages *All pages should get the "Siblings" and "Interactions" categories. **Note: The "Relationships" category is now JUST FOR RELATIONSHIP PAGES. *Siblings pages are for siblings of main characters only. **If any minor characters are related, they would not get a page if they are not related to a main character. *The older sibling's name should go first in the title, unless the younger sibling is a main character and the older sibling is not. **Ex: Main Younger sibling-Recurring Older sibling (Siblings), not minor Older sibling-Main Younger siblings (Siblings) *After the names in the titles, "(Siblings)" must be behind it. **Ex:Older sibling-Younger sibling (Siblings), not Older sibling-Younger sibling Relationship *In-laws would NOT get a siblings page. **Ex: Female A and Female C, who are sisters-in-law, would not get a siblings page. *Every movie each pair of siblings has interacted/mentioned one another should be a category. *If the siblings are friends with each other, then they may also get the "Friendship" category. However, not all pages will have this category, as not all siblings on the show are as close to one another. *Siblings pages are for any siblings, whether they are biologically related, related through marriage, or through adoption. *Pictures should be in a Slideshow format, not a gallery. There can be pictures in the articles. Category:Blog posts